narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Trev
, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Izanagi, Sharingan: Negative Confusion , Kamui, Susanoo , Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Darkness Wave, Dark Release: Black Hole Dark Release: Inhaling Maw, Dark Release: Judgment, Dark Release: Slash Revival Fist, Super Revival Fist , Body Absorption, Chakra Blast Cannons, Destroying Axe Fist, Jet Booster Jump, Piston Fist, Piston Fist: Style One, Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch, Sage Transformation , Beast Sealing Technique, Fūinjutsu Trap, Generic Sealing Technique, Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique, Sealing Tag Barrier, Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing, Sealing Release Technique, Tailed Beast Removal Technique, Time-Release Technique, Yin Seal: Release , Body Flicker Technique, Body Revive Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God Slash, Flying Thunder God: Second Step, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Negative Emotions Sensing, Mental Barricades Mind Reading, Memory Erasing Technique, Space–Time Barrier, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Sharks/Giant Clam), Temporary Paralysis Technique , Ephemeral, Mirage Genjutsu , Great Vacuum Cannon, Peacock Whirlwind, Peacock Whirlwind Formation, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Wind Cutter, Wind Return, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave , Black Lightning, Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration , Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique , Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart , Auditory Comprehension, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar Sound Release: Ultimate Silence |tools=Explosive Tag,Kunai,Sealing Tag }} Background Left orphaned from birth by his own mother, who at the time could only afford one child, thus his twin brother Hazama was kept, while he was shunned away to the orphanage. It was here where he spent his early childhood, though this brief stay would not last long. By the time he was seven, the orphanage had been torn down, due to constant strife within the Land of Sound. Luckily for the youth, he was already applied in the local academy. Here he spent some days honing his skills under the tutelage of the academy instructors; for him it was either become a shinobi or die on the streets. Fortunately for him, he was given public housing until he graduated the academy at age nine. From there, he lived on the streets; a homeless wanderer, yet he was at least a genin. To provide some source of income, he undertook various mercenary work, while he constantly trained to become stronger. It was at this time, where his rapid rank progressions came to halt, for there were not enough Jonin to teach the youth of Otogakure. This lifestyle continued until he reached Jonin rank at 15. From there, he became heavily involved in the waning days of the Sandaime Otokage Shadow's reign. By this time he was able to accommodate basic housing for himself, and finally off the streets. During this time he faced many challenges, such as the destruction of Otogakure, several takeovers, and constant change of allies/enemies. Yet, he continued on, even attaining the rank of gate and anbu captain. Eventually, it was revealed to him, that the Sandaime was in fact his father, which put quite a strain on their relationship, but like the loyal dog he was, he continued to serve. After several bouts of power change and internal/external turmoil, all the powerhouses of Otogakure were seemingly gone, leaving him in a position to take the title of Otokage himself. With the small blessing of the Nidaime Otokage, Madara, the newly crowned Yondaime Otokage went to work on restoring his scarred land. Under his guidance, new outpost were created, the villagers were moved to provide a more safe environment. More importantly, a new breed of Sound shinobi were recruited, one he would shape; while some old vets rejoined the ranks. One day, he hopes to establish the land to its former glory and provide a sturdy foundation for the future. Growth Leaving Otogakure without any prior notice, the Yondaime traveled with the Nidaime Kazekage to Ryūchi Cave, home of the legendary snake summon. Informed by the Shodai Otokage that his kinsmen resided here, the Otokage looked forward to unlocking his past and remedying his alignment. Once within the cave, he learned from the only member of his clan still alive there, about his heritage. It was there that his emotions were sealed away, to prevent any Senninka based rage. After some other task were attended to, the Yondaime returned to Otogakure, fully realizing he was likely replaced as Otokage since he had partaken in such a long absence. Growing accustomed to following his own orders, he declared himself a missing nin, using this opportunity to fulfill his own agendas and not be preoccupied with Otogakure. However, he still maintains a welcomed presence in the area and still strives for the advancement of his people. No Pulse After several occurrences that saw him host both the Yonbi and Reibi at different points, the Yondaime was eventually slain in a siege against Iwagakure. Death would not keep him chained for longer as he would become an Edo Tensei under his brother. However, the Yondaime cast aside the shackles of servitude and now roams the world as an undead shinboi Stats Category:Male